


A White Rose Dance

by wowthatwasfluffy



Series: Bees and Roses [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Sequel to my first fic, White Rose - Freeform, dance, ruby is an angsty teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowthatwasfluffy/pseuds/wowthatwasfluffy
Summary: The dance is coming up and Ruby is at an complete lose at what to do! Should she take Weiss? I don't know. You have to read to find out, duh. (Sequel to my last fic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a sequel to my first fic! You don't have to read it to understand this one though. Hope you enjoy!**

“The dance?”

“Yeah, Ruby. Are you planning on going?” Ruby’s sister-in-law was questioning, “You should take Weiss!”

Ruby looked at the older cat faunus. She was definitely getting larger. But I guess being 7 months pregnant would that to a person.

“Umm… the dance is still a bit far away. I think I’ll worry about it later,” Ruby bit her lip.

She was not a big fan of big social events. She had a tendency to be a bit… awkward with new people.

“Well, suit yourself,” Blake shrugged.

Ruby always appreciated that Blake knew when to drop something, unlike a certain blonde.

“Hello!”

Speak of the devil. Yang came bursting through the door, as loud as ever.

“How’s my beautiful family?” the blonde ruffled Ruby’s hair and gave her wife a quick peck.

“Hm good dear,” Blake hummed.

“How’s the baby?” Yang rubbed Blake’s protruding tummy.

“As feisty as her mother, she keep kicking me.”

“I’m sorry. Do you want a back massage?” Yang offered her wife.

“Ahem,” Ruby interrupted.

“Oops sorry Ruby. How was your day?” her sister had an apologetic smile on her face.

“It was alright.”

“I was just talking to Ruby about her upcoming dance,” Blake added.

She knew her wife was a bit more persuasive. Yang perked up.

“Oooo are you planning on going Ruby? You gonna take Weiss?”

Ruby got a bit irritated, “Why does everyone keep assuming I’ll take Weiss?”

“Well you’ve known her for 11 years now, who else would you rather take?”

“Maybe I just don’t wanna go!” Ruby puffed up her cheeks and marched off.

Yang turned to her wife, “What’s her deal?”

“Teen hormones probably.”

*****

Ruby marched up the stairs. She didn’t really know why she was so peeved. She just was. Why was she unsure about taking Weiss? A couple years ago it probably would go without saying that they would go together. Meh, she would worry about it later. Ruby pulled out her 3DS and started playing Pokémon Moon. She thought about when they were younger. Everything was much simpler. Less teen angst.

* * *

_Young Ruby ran across Weiss’ living room. The heiress’ house was extremely grand. She noticed a record player on the table._

_“Hey Weissy what’s that?” Ruby pointed at the strange looking object._

_Weiss looked over to where Ruby was pointing._

_“Oh that’s just the record player. It plays music.”_

_“Oooo let’s try it out.”_

_Weiss shrugged her shoulders and climbed onto a chair to reach the player. She pulled out a square piece of cardboard. Ruby looked on with awe when the heiress pulled out a black circle disk thingy much bigger than the typical CD._

_“Whoa!”_

_Ruby tried to grab the strange disk from Weiss’ hands. Weiss was quick to jerk it away._

_“Ruby, you dolt! These are fragile!”_

_“Oops, sorry Weiss,” the hyper girl grinned._

_Weiss continued the process by putting the record in place. She put a strange needle like thing on top of the record and turned on a switch. Suddenly, the disk began to spin, and a noise came out of the unfamiliar contraption. It was a slow piano song. Ruby started to sway in an uncoordinated way. Weiss winced at Ruby’s attempt at dancing._

_“Here like this,” Weiss stood in front of Ruby._

_She grabbed the other girl hands and placed them on her hips, and put her own hands on Ruby shoulders. Weiss began to blush but continued to lead them through the dance. Ruby was doing ok but she did step on Weiss’ toes a couple times. Weiss winced but didn’t reprimand her too hard. Ruby kept staring at her feet, trying her best not to mess up again. Weiss thought that it was endearing how hard the other girl was concentrating. She began to hum the tune of the song. It’s was actually quite fun. Ruby began to get the hang of the whole dancing thing and started to grow more confident. They waltzed around the room, laughing all the while._

_*DING DONG*_

_The sound of the fancy doorbell rang out. Weiss immediately pushed Ruby away, embarrassed. She moved to stop the record player._

_“I’m guessing that’s Yang here to pick you up,” Weiss added._

_“Hey Weiss,” Ruby’s eyes were glued to the floor._

_“Hm?” Weiss hummed as she continued to put the record back into the case._

_“We should dance again together sometimes!” Ruby beamed at the other girl._

_Weiss blushed, “I-I would like that, actually.”_

* * *

 

Ruby smiled at the fond memory. She looked down at the screen in front of her and realized she made no progress in the game. She closed her 3DS and placed it on her nightstand. She ran her hands through her hair.

“Stupid dance. It’s not like I wanna go anyway.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun gives some big brotherly advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ahh I'm having lots of test soon, so I wanna get this out before I have too much work on my plate. As always, thanks for reading!**

Weiss and Ruby walked down the same path they always walked to school. Some people thought their friendship was unusual; Weiss was popular, frankly quite impatient, some would call her… bitchy; and Ruby was kind and bubbly with those she knew, but she has a tendency to be awkward in social situations and some find her personality… eccentric. But Ruby and Weiss still stuck together all those years. They walked each other to and from school everyday. But today, something felt… off.

“Is there something wrong Ruby?” the young heiress asked her companion.

Ruby looked up from her feet. She was normally far too talkative in the morning, but today she was rather quiet. Ruby fiddled with her fingers. Being completely honest, she didn’t 100% know what was wrong herself. But she trusted Weiss. A lot.

“I’m not really sure. This whole dance thing is kinda--”   
“Weiss!” a shout from behind them was heard.

They both turned to the source of the shout, only to see Jaune, the school’s resident klutz approaching them. When he finally caught up, he had an awkward smile plastered on his face.

“Would you like to go with me to the dance?” he did an exaggerated gesture.

“Ugh Jaune how many times do I have to tell you? I. Am. Not. Interested,” she flicked the boy on the nose.

He had persistence, she would admit that. Normally, Ruby would laugh at that goofy exchange, but suddenly she had a weird feeling in her stomach. She never considered someone else asking Weiss, when she was thinking of the dance. But she probably should have expected it; Weiss was popular, pretty, and very very rich. Weiss’ possible suitors only further complicated her plight. Why would Weiss want to go with a friend when she could go with a boy she liked? But Ruby wanted to go with Weiss! But she also didn’t want to go in general. Ugh, this was far too complicated for the red hooded girl. It made her brain hurt. Apparently Jaune finally got the message, at least for now, and walked away, defeated. Weiss sighed before turning back to her companion.

“What were you saying Ruby?” the heiress’ face was apologetic.

Ruby paused for a moment, thinking through what she was about to say, “N-nevermind. It’s not that important.”

“Are you sure?” Weiss pushed once more.

Ruby just nodded, as they continued down the path to school. The red-hooded girl let her mind wander off again, as she kicked at some rocks.

 

_Ruby ran down the familiar staircase of her house. She was normally filled with energy and optimism, but today was special. It was her 10th birthday. The big double digits. She opted for a small gathering of those closest to her. It felt more special that way. When she reached the kitchen she was greeted by the scent of chocolate chip pancakes, her favorite. The chef was none other than her older sister, Yang Xiao Long, who greeted her with her signature smile._

_“Morning, Rubes!”_

_“Good morning, Yang! Why are you making pancakes? Could it be that today is special?” Ruby smiled coyly._

_“Hmm,” Yang rubbed her chin, “Happy Tuesday,” Yang teased back._

_Ruby stuck her tongue out at her sister. Yang laughed before pulling Ruby into a hug._

_“Happy birthday, Ruby,” she murmured into her little sister’s hair._

_When they pulled away, Ruby looked around, “Where’s Dad?”_

_“Maybe buying a certain someone’s birthday present.”_

_Ruby bounced up and down with excitement._

_“Oh my gosh what is it?!”_

_“Hey, careful kid. The stove is still hot!” Yang pushed her sister away from the stove, “And if I told you it wouldn’t be a very good surprise!”_

_Ruby stopped bouncing to pout at Yang, “You’re no fun.”_

_*DING DONG*_

_“Oh that must be Dad!” Ruby sprinted full speed to the door._

_Yang laughed at her sister’s antics before putting the last pancake on a plate, turning off the stove, and following Ruby. She was extremely excited to see her reaction to her gift. When Ruby opened the door, her face fell a bit._

_“Damn kid. Am I really that disappointing?” her Uncle Qrow joked._

_Ruby shook off her mild disappointment, before wrapping her arms around her favorite uncle._

_“Sorry Uncle Qrow. I was just hoping that it was gonna be Dad. I wanna see what my present is.”_

_Qrow smirked at that, “What if I told you, I went with Tai to get your present, and he’s right behind me?”_

_Ruby gasped and her eyes widened as she tried to wiggled past her uncle, in order to get outside. What Ruby saw brought her to her knees: there was her father, with a grey crogie squirming in his grasp._

_“OH MY GOSH!” Ruby got up and ran to her father, “Is it for me?!”_

_Taiyang nodded, a large planted on his face, “His name is Zwei!”_

_“YESS! Hello Zwei!” Ruby pet the puppy._

_Yang followed close behind, turning to her father, “I told you she would like this!”_

_The family crowded around the dog, showering it in affection. Tai finally put the dog on the ground and it followed Ruby, barking. Ruby laughed and lead the dog into the house. Taiyang and Qrow followed, amused. Yang looked on fondly, until she heard a car pulling up in the driveway. She turned to see who arrived. She beamed as her girlfriend stepped out of the car._

_“You look as lovely as ever Blake,” Yang pulled the cat faunus close to her._

_“Ahem,” Sun cleared his throat._

_“Oh yeah sure you're lovely too, Sun. Hey Ice Queen.”_

_The young heiress huffed at the nickname bestowed on her._

_“Where Ruby?”_

_“Inside,” Yang pointed towards the door, “RUBY! WEISS IS HERE!” she shouted at her sister._

_“OH BOY!” a shout and and a bark was heard from inside the house._

_Blake gripped onto Yang for dear life, “Yang, was that a dog?”_

_Before Yang had time to answer, the door swung open, revealing a grinning Ruby with Zwei at her feet. Blake panicked and climbed onto Yang’s back._

_“Woah easy there, Kitten. It’s just a puppy.”_

_Zwei ran to Yang’s feet, much to Blake’s dismay. Blake began to almost hiss at the dog._

_“Alright let’s get you inside and away from Zwei, babe,” Yang hefted her girlfriend into the house, giggling all the while at her partner's cat-like behavior._

_Ruby, as quick as a flash, was embracing Weiss. Weiss still not the biggest fan of physical affection squirmed a bit in Ruby’s grasp. When Ruby let go of her death grip and Weiss was finally able to breath, Weiss gave the smaller girl a smile._

_“Happy Birthday, Ruby!” she leaned in and gave Ruby a smaller and gentler hug._

_*BORK*_

_Weiss looked back at Sun petting Zwei with a smile on his face._

_“Who’s this cutie?!” Weiss’ typically cold exterior melted the instant she saw the corgi._

_She ran over to pet him. Sun looked up from the dog at Ruby and gave the girl a hug and a fist bump, “The big ol’ double digits, Rubes. I remember when you were this tall!” Sun gestured the short height with his tail._

_He ruffled her hair once again before turning to the car to get her presents. Ruby joined Weiss on the ground of the driveway to pet Zwei._

_“He must really like you, Weiss!”_

_“...I’m glad. I always wanted a dog but,” her face hardened, “Dad never let me.”_

_Ruby looked at the other girl face, full of sympathy. She wanted to comfort the girl, so she settled on a hand on Weiss’ back. Weiss looked at Ruby, confused for a moment, before leaning into the younger girl a bit. Ruby stiffen; she was not expecting Weiss to do that. Quite the contrary actually. She was scared the white-haired girl would scoot away. But here she was leaning against Ruby. After processing what was happening, Ruby relaxed. Zwei was nestled between them, still receiving many pets. Yup, this was definitely that best birthday ever._

 

“Ruby!” Weiss waved her hand in front of the other girl.

“Huh?” Ruby was shaken out of her thoughts, “Sorry I was thinking.”

Weiss looked at the hooded girl before crossing her arms, annoyed.

“You’re clearly distracted. We’re going to have to talk about this after school,” Weiss’ tone made it clear that this was a demand, not a request.

Ruby sighed as she waved at Weiss before walking towards her class. Chemistry was first and she was _not_ looking forward to it.

 

Ruby managed to avoid her little talk with Weiss by babbling on and on about anything and everything when she did see her. She talked about classes, teachers, homework, and even the weather. Weiss never even got a chance to bring up what was wrong with Ruby. The hooded girl was hoping it would be enough of a distraction. She managed to walk Weiss home without having to say anything she didn’t want to. Weiss gave her a look of concern before heading into her grandiose manor. Ruby sprinted all the way home not looking back once. When she got to her own house, she was surprised to see Sun sitting on the stairs.

“Oh hey Ruby! What’s up?” Sun grinned and waved.

“Not much…. What are you doing here?”  
“Oh, Yang asked me to help Blake organize her bookshelves,” Sun leaned in and whispered, “You know how she gets.”

“I heard that,” Blake’s voice was heard in the other room.

Oh right, Blake has amazing hearing. Recently Ruby’s sister-in-law has been obsessed with organizing and reorganizing anything and everything. And eating at least 7 cans a of tuna a day. Ruby couldn’t blame her, pregnancy must be rough.

“Hey Blake!” Ruby greeted.

“Hello Ruby!” Blake shouted back.

Sun examined Ruby’s expression with curiosity, “Something wrong Rubes?”

“Jeez why does everyone keep asking that?” Ruby complained.

Sun raised an eyebrow, “We’ll I’ve known you for at least 11 years, I would hope I would be able to tell when something's wrong.”

Ruby sighed giving up, “Do you have to keep working or can you talk?”

Sun smiled, “I can talk. Blake can just shout if she needs something.”

Ruby sat next to Sun on the stairs. Maybe she needs outside advice to figure this stuff out.

“Sun, do you think I should go to the dance?”

“I don’t see why not. I mean unless you don’t wanna.”

“But that’s the thing; I don’t wanna!”

“Then don’t go. What’s the problem?”

“But I wanna go with Weissss… I don’t wanna her going with some jerk.”

“Then take her!”

“But what if she’s going with someone else or she says ‘no’?”

“Why would she say no?”

“...she probably wants to go with some boy she likes.”

“Who says she has a boy she likes?”

“...”

“Just ask. Take everything one step at a time. Worry after you get an answer.”

“Thanks, Sun.”

“Anytime!”

 

Ruby’s talk with Sun filled her with hesitant hope. Weiss might actually say yes! Ruby bounced on her bed, excited for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey guys sorry this took so long! I haven't had a lot of time for writing and to be honest my motivation has gone down quite a bit. But I really wanted to finish this story! Thanks as always for reading my work! It means a lot!**

Ruby was back to her old happy self, much to Weiss’ delight. An uneventful month passed with everything seemingly going back to normal. 

*****

“SHOOT! How do I ask?” Ruby murmured to herself in her room. The dance was only a month away! She stopped thinking about it after Sun gave her a pep talk. But the dance was rapidly approaching and she still had no clue on  _ how  _ she was going to ask. Ruby’s head was spinning. 

‘Should I just be casual about it? Like, hey Weiss you wanna go to the dance together? ... You know, as friends? But that’s super lame! Weiss probably wants some big eventful proposal! But how would that play out?’ 

Ruby began to imagine grand scenario play out in her head…

 

_ “Weiss ‘Ice Queen’ Schnee.”  _

_ Ruby was on her knees with a big bouquet of white roses in her hands.  _

_ “Would you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?”  _

_ Fireworks spelling “Go to the dance with me” shot out behind her.  _

 

Ruby laughed at the silly thought. 

‘Not my best plan… wait a second.  Would she think I was asking her  _ romantically _ ? That sounds awfully romantic! But I can’t just add ‘no homo’ at the end of that!’

Ruby fell back on her bed. 

“I need a cookie,” she huffed, frustrated.

*knock knock*

“Come in.”

Yang walked in. Ruby sighed at the presence of her older sister.

“Hey, Rubes. Perfect timing,” Yang revealed a plate of cookies behind her back. 

“Ooo,” Ruby immediately perked up. 

Cookies were always Ruby’s favorite. Yang sat on next to Ruby on her bed. The younger girl began shoving cookies in her mouth at record breaking speeds. Yang laughed at her little sister's enthusiasm for desserts. 

“Man your love for cookies is almost as bad as Blake’s love for tuna!” 

“Mhm,” Ruby mumbled in agreement, mouth still full of cookies.

“So when are you planning to go dress shopping, you know, for the dance?”

“We can go today,” Ruby just wanted to get it over with.

Fancy dresses weren’t really her thing. 

 

“How about this one?” Yang held up a purple dress with a frilly collar. 

“Pass,” Ruby sighed.

None of the dresses looked good to her.

“I could be home playing videogames right now,” Ruby complained.

“C’mon, Rubes. You’re gonna need a dress. The dance is coming up,” Yang started reaching for another eye-catching dress on the rack, “I’m actually surprised you agreed to this. I wasn’t sure if you still wanted to go to the dance. I’m glad you changed your mind.”

“Yang, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, tell me anything.”

“How should I ask Weiss?”

“You mean you haven't asked already?”

“I’ll get around to it,” Ruby twiddled with her fingers. 

“Just ask.”

“It’s not that easy! Weiss is so rich, she probably wants something more… exciting than just, ‘hey wanna go to the dance with me?’”

“Ok, so do something more extra.”

“But what if it seems too… romantic?”

“What’s the problem with that?” Yang pulled out a red dress with black lace, “Ooo this one’s cute!”

Ruby took note that she actually liked the dress before speaking, “But we’re not… romantically involved.”

“Would you like to be? This would be a good opportunity to start.”

Ruby became flustered and stuttered out, “I-I’m not exactly sure what you m-mean.”

“You know, dating and stuff.”

“I-uh I never thought about her that way…”

“Well maybe it’s time to start thinking about how you feel.”

“Ummmmmmm,” quick as a flash, Ruby snatched the dress out of Yang’s hand and ran into a changing room.

She popped out a moment later dressed in her red clad dress. 

“Ooooo that looks so cute!” Yang squealed, dropping the previous topic. 

Ruby sighed, glad that her sister forgot their previous conversation. She had some things to think about. 

 

*ding dong*

Blake stood up from her chair, groaning. Who could it be right now? She opened the door only to see Weiss standing there. 

“Oh Weiss.”

“Hello Blake.”

“C’mon in,” Blake moved out of the way so the white-haired girl could step in. 

Blake walked over to the couch and sat, gesturing for Weiss to do the same. Weiss hesitated a moment before sitting. 

“What brings you here? Ruby and Yang are out shopping right now,” Blake asked.

Weiss smiled at the thought of Yang dragging Ruby shopping and Ruby hating every second of it. 

“That’s ok,” Weiss reached out and placed her hand on Blake’s protruding baby bump, “The baby is getting so big.”

“Well, yeah. It’s supposed to be born in like a month,” Blake smiled, “But I’m assuming you have another motive for visiting.”

Weiss faked being insulted, “Wow Blake I can’t just visit you and the baby?” 

Blake laughed, “Ok, but you come over and visit almost every Saturday and walk Ruby to school everyday. And now you suddenly show up on a random Tuesday without calling first and without coming to see Ruby. You gotta admit, it’s just a bit out of the ordinary.”

“Alright alright,” Weiss put her hands in the air, “You caught me… But I need someone to talk to, and you know Winter isn’t always super understanding.”

Blake nodded, sipping some tea. She gestured for Weiss to continue. 

“Do you think Ruby and I are gonna end up going to the dance together?”

“I would hope so.”

“Because I keep getting asked and I don’t know if I should keep regretting them. I don’t want to end up going alone.”

“Why don’t you just say ‘yes’ and guarantee you’re going with someone?” Blake smiled a knowing smile when Weiss failed to answer, “Or would you rather go with Ruby?”

“I-I… don’t have any strong preferences. I just don’t want the dolt to get sad if I’m going with someone else,” Weiss turned her red face away from a smug Blake.

“Why don’t you just ask Ruby?”

“I don’t want to pressure her into going. I know she doesn’t really like big social events like these. If I ask, she might feel obligated to go, even if she doesn’t want to! I’d rather wait for her to ask me.”

“Jeez you kids gotta make everything so complicated,” Blake shook her head, “Give it a bit more time and if she doesn’t ask, say ‘yes’ to someone else who asked you.”

“You’re right. This is ridiculous,” Weiss regained her typical composure, “I shouldn’t worry about this much. Thanks Blake. You’re the best.”

“Anytime,” Blake smiled.

She remembered how much they fought when she babysat the young ice queen. There was never a dull moment. Constant arguing and sass. Now that Weiss was older, they got along a thousand times better. Blake was like a big sister to Weiss. Weiss stood up and gave the older faunus a hug before heading out to leave. At the front door she bumped into none other than Ruby Rose herself. Ruby got startled and dropped her shopping bags to the ground. They both bent over to pick up the fallen items and in their awkward teenage way managed to bump foreheads. 

“Sorry!” they both apologized in unison.

Yang laughed at them from outside the doorway. Ruby and Weiss were both blushing at their own awkwardness. 

“Just came to see Blake and the baby…” Weiss pointed towards Blake, “I’ll see you tomorrow Ruby.”   
“Bye Weiss,” Ruby replied flustered as she watched the white-haired girl rush out. 

After her little talk with Yang, she wasn’t sure what to feel. Ruby bit her lip. At this point, she had a dress, she had the shoes. All she had to do was ask. But how? Ruby started pacing around the house nervously. Yang sat down next to Blake on the couch. The faunus looked on amused.

“What’s got you so worked up Ruby?”

“I think I need to go on a walk,” Ruby headed out the door before getting an answer.

 

Ruby arrived at her favorite coffee shop 15 minutes later. She hadn’t intended to go there. She just kind of… did. But she wasn’t opposed to it. It would probably a good place to think without her pushy sister and sister-in-law butting in. When she pushed through the familiar doors, she saw some recognizable faces. Nora and Ren. Her good friends worked there everyday. The hyperactive red-head barista buzzed around the shop, tending to people’s needs. Ren looked up from the counter and gave Ruby a simple smile. Nora, who heard the door open, shot over towards the counter next to Ren. She grinned even bigger when she saw who their next customer was. 

“Ruby Rose! Your regular?”

Ruby nodded before sitting at a table closest to the counter. Nora got to work on Ruby’s sugary drink. The red-hooded girl  looked around the shop while waiting for her drink. The shop was filled with its regulars. Jaune sat at a table with Pyrrha, the school’s greatest sport star. Jaune was ranting about something, probably how Weiss said no to his proposal. Pyrrha looked at him, listening intently to whatever he was saying. Ruby shook her head. Those two should just hook up already. Ruby looked up when she felt a presence in front of her. She was surprised to see Ren with her drink instead of Nora. The quiet boy placed the drink on the table before sitting in the chair across from Ruby. He looked at her expectantly. Ruby stared back confused.

“What?” 

“You look distressed. I’m here to listen, if you want,” Ren said calmly. 

Ruby pondered answering for a moment. She took a sip of the sugary drink in front of her before speaking. 

“How do I ask a girl to the dance?”

Ren raised his eyebrow, “Just 'a girl' or Weiss?” 

Jeez, Ruby felt quite predictable at the moment. Everyone could tell what was wrong. Ruby lied through her teeth. 

“I-I’m asking for a friend,” Ruby turned away.

Ren’s face made it clear that he was completely unconvinced of Ruby’s lie. 

“Alright, tell ‘your friend’ to get the girl something she would like. Something special that would remind her of you. And then simply speak from the heart. What happens, happens. Keep your cool,” Ren shared his words of wisdom. 

Ruby nodded. These were, in fact, wise words. Getting Weiss something expensive would be useless. She’s rich. But something thoughtful would leave a much greater impact. 

“What should I-I mean my friend get the girl?” 

Ren smiled, “Depends on what this girl is like.”

“Well umm she’s rich, and uh she acts kinda mean but she’s actually really nice when you get to know her. She really caring and sweet. And she has really pretty eyes, and her skin looks really soft, and her hair smells really nice, and--”

Ren raised a hand to signal Ruby to stop, “Sounds to me that ‘your friend’ is very fond of this girl.”

Ruby smiled, “Yeah, I guess I am… I-I mean my friend is.” 

“I think I have something that would work,” Ren stood up and headed to a door that said “staff only”.

He came back with a humongous bundle of flowers. He placed the pile of flowers on Ruby’s table. 

“Nora likes to pick me flowers all the time.”

Ruby was speechless. She looked through the pile. There was all sorts of flowers: daffodils, buttercups, lilies, marigolds and much more. But one single flower in particular caught Ruby’s eyes: a white rose. There was no other flower like it in the pile. Ruby picked it out of the pile and held it up. Perfect. It was perfect. Ren looked over at the flower Ruby picked. 

“Just one?” 

Ruby nodded, eyes wide. 

“White roses represent the  pureness of love,” Ren added. 

“Really?” Ruby’s face was red but determined. 

Ren smiled, “Yes, but you might want to hurry and ask Weiss before that rose wilts.”

Ruby hopped up from her chair, startling many in the cafe. 

She was halfway out the door before calling back, “Thanks Ren! Put my drink on Yang’s tab!”

And with that she was gone. Ren returned to his spot at the counter. Nora appeared next to him. 

“Are they finally getting together?” Nora asked.

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I appreciate any constructive criticism you give! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
